I Never Dreamed
by SakuraWillow
Summary: Jane gets Poppins power, how does she handle it?


-1Jane Banks stepped off of the train and scanned the crowd. Her face lit up as she saw her brother leaning against a wall. She ran into his open arms and hugged him tight.

"Oh Michael! I've missed you so much!" Jane cried, tears of joy running down her face.

She then realized he was alone. "Where is everyone?" she asked pulling away from the embrace and wiping her eyes.

"Mom went into labor about two hours ago." He reported, "She tried to wait for you but our sibling had different ideas."

Jane snapped into doctor mode. Her last six years had been spent away at medicine school becoming a doctor. Mary told her about four moths ago that she was pregnant and that she wanted Jane to deliver the baby. Jane said yes of course. Mary had been a surrogate mother to her since she was ten and her parents died tragically on the Titanic, but she had known Mary since she was eight when Mary had been her nanny.

Jane was there when Mary and Bert's first two children Felicity and Lili were born. Seeing her sisters born had made Jane's mind up about her profession. She wanted to help people and bring new life into the world. So at twelve she started reading books and books on medicine and biology and human anatomy. By the time she got to med school she was so full of knowledge that she would be the one to correct the teachers when they had made a mistake. She was set to graduate valedictorian with the highest honors she could possibly receive. In a class made up primarily of men this was a great achievement. Commencement wasn't until next week though. She was so happy that her mother was going to be able to be there! 

Jane and Michael rushed to their home on Kensington Ave. Once inside Kate, Michael's wife rushed to Jane and hugged her.

"Thank goodness you're here! Mary won't let anyone touch her! You better go up straight away!"

Jane darted up the stairs and into her Mom and Dad's bedroom. There she found her sisters holding their mother's hands through a contraction. Her father was timing it.

Her mom finally lay back against the pillows and relaxed. 

"Where's she at?" Jane asked startling her father

"Oh Jane! Thank God! We thought you'd never get here." Her father pulled her into a tight embrace and then said "She's at about seven minuets apart"

"Okay, lemmie take a look." Jane walked over to the bed and hugged her mom.

"I didn't think you'd make it" Mary said weakly

Jane smiled, "I'm a bit nervous, mom. I have never done this before!"

Mary gave a weak smile "You're the only one I trust."

"Now that is a stab to the heart if I ever took one!" a voice said behind Jane

She whipped around to find Dr. Augustine leaning against the window frame.

"Hello Dad" Mary managed to get out.

Jane stared at him like a deer in headlights. The man who had been her hardest professor in med school was her grandfather. 

"What the-" Jane stammered "your- but-"

David laughed, "Yes Jane, I'm your grandfather."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Jane asked

"Why? So you could sweet talk your way into a good grade whilst skipping classes? I don't think so!" he teased

Mary started to moan and Jane's attention shot back to her mother.

"Breathe, just breathe, your doing fine. Your ok." Jane talked her mother through the contraction. Mary finally relaxed.

After doing a quick exam on Mary, Jane figured they still had about an hour before the baby came.

"Felicity, honey?" Jane said to the sixteen year old "Will you go down and start to boil some water?" 

Felicity nodded and started to leave, Jane caught her arm. "Are you okay, Love?"

Felicity gave a weak smile "Sure I am"

Jane eyed her with suspicion, "Okay, make sure the water is boiling"

Felicity nodded and left the room

Jane turned to her grandfather "So, are you going to help me or are you just here to critique?" she asked with a smile

"If you need me I'll jump in, but I doubt you will, you did extraordinary in our class simulations." He praised her. 

"Class is one thing, I have two lives depending on me now." Jane said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"You'll do fine darling" Bert said hugging his daughter

"Thanks for the confidence Dad" Jane said snuggling into his embrace.

Suddenly there was a dreadful scream from the bed.

Jane rushed to her mother's side and took her hand. "Mom? Talk to me, what's wrong?" Jane coaxed.

"Pain" Mary managed to say. Jane moved to the foot of the bed to see what the problem was. There was blood, and lots of it. There had to be a placental abruption.

"Grandfather" Jane called. David came to the foot of the bed and confirmed her diagnosis.

"Your going to have to deliver that kid now." David said.

Jane sighed, "Okay here goes nothing. Mom, I need you to push."

An hour later Jane collapsed on to a chair. Her mother and father were happily doting over her new baby brother Victor. Felicity and Jane were watching from a corner.

"Felicity honey, why don't you go tell Michael to come meet his new brother." Felicity nodded and left the room. Jane heard her take off at a dead run down the stairs.

David came over to Jane and pulled a chair in front of her. "You did a fantastic job, my dear" he said, his voice full of pride.

"Thanks," Jane blushed "I had a wonderful teacher."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way because there is still a lot I need to teach you." He said. 

Jane's heart sank "What did I do wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, darling, your medicine skills are practically perfect! It's your magic we need to work on."

Jane looked at him with surprise. "My magic?" she repeated "I don't have any magic."

"Yes you do, I should know. I'm the one that gave it to you!" David said.  
Jane stared at him in shock, then started to examine her hand. 

"You've had it since you were ten," David continued "I thought you would discover it your self but, alas no. You're too scientifically minded my dear."

"But I know it exists, I believe in it! Isn't that enough?" Jane asked

" No my dear, believing is a start. You just need to start thinking like it." 

Jane began to feel a million different emotions at once. She never dreamed she could possibly do all the things that her mother can do.

"When can we start?" Jane asked

"Now I think is as good a time as any." David said "We will start at the very beginning, it seems like a very good place to start." He smiled " Let's start with something easy." David scanned the room and settled on an object placed on the nightstand. "See that necklace on the nightstand? Bring it over here."

"How do I do that?" Jane asked puzzled.

"Just imagine it" David said simply

Jane looked at him with suspicion, than turned her attention to the necklace. She thought of the object and suddenly it began to rise from the table. The movement caught Mary's eye and she smiled at her daughter.

At that moment Michael came bursting through the door. The necklace went flying in his direction and he quickly ducked. The necklace landed with a thump on the hallway floor after hitting the wall.

"Michael!" Jane cried, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, what was that?" He asked turning to retrieve the offending object Picking up the necklace he turned to Jane.

"Why did you throw this at me?" he asked

"I didn't," She said "or at least I didn't mean to"

"I was just teaching her some magic." David jumped in

"Oh" he said handing the necklace back to her "Who are you?

"Michael" Mary said, "This is your grandfather."

"Oh" Michael said un-phased "okay, where is my new baby brother?" Michael walked over to the bed and Jane shook her head, same old Michael.

"That was good" David commend "Don't feel bad that you got distracted. Your new to this, you'll get the hang of it."

Later that night Jane sat in her bedroom trying to recreate the scene of that afternoon. She looked at a jewelry box with great concentration and suddenly it began to float. She then concentrated on a photo frame, which too began to float. With in a few moments Jane had practically everything in the room floating in mid air. Jane stood from her bed and walked to the middle of the room. She looked around at all of the objects floating about her. Settling on the jewelry box she thought about it. Slowly it floated through the sir and into Jane's hand.

"Very good." A voice said from the doorway. Mary stood watching her. 

Jane smiled and made everything go back into it's place. "How long were you standing there for?" She asked.

"Long enough" Mary answered

Jane sighed "I don't think I'll ever be as good as you are at this stuff."

"Of course you will be" Mary encouraged "You just need some practice. I grew up with my magic. I had the advantage, but between your grandfather and me, I'm sure your powers will turn out just fine."

Jane walked over and hugged her mom "Mom? Did Grandfather give Michael powers too?" she asked

"No darling. A man can't hold powers unless he is born with them, otherwise I would have given them to your father a long time ago." Mary laughed.

Jane chuckled at the image of her father with magic.

Mary pulled away from her daughter's warm embrace. "You know Darling, I have every faith in you. I know you will be fantastic with your powers, and when you are ready, the amulet will be yours." Mary kissed her daughters forehead and retreated down the hallway. 

As Jane lay in bed that night she replayed her mothers words in her head. "The amulet will be yours" What amulet? What could she possibly be talking about? Jane turned onto her side and drifted off to what was going to be a fit full sleep.

Jane was running. Running through a crowd of people. She was terrified. She knew she had to get away. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the hair and lifted her into the air. She looked down and all she could see was water. Jane screamed as loud as she could.

Jane sat up in bed she was sweating. Bert burst into the room ready to take on whatever was hurting his little girl. Mary was right behind him and rushed to Jane's side hugging her daughter tightly as Jane started to cry.

"Shh, honey, shh. I'm here. What happened?" Mary asked

Jane took a few deep breaths "I just had a nightmare, I'm sorry"

"Tell me about it" Mary said. Bert sat on the bed next to his daughter and rubbed her back.

"A man was chasing me, he caught me and held me high in the air above what looked like the ocean. Then I screamed and woke up." Jane said shakily 

Mary and Bert looked at each other. They both knew what she was dreaming of, that day when James O'Riley killed Felicity and fatally wounded Mary. Mary pulled her daughter close and hugged her tight.

"It was so real mom." Jane sobbed into her mother's chest

Mary sighed, "It was real darling" 

Jane looked up puzzled

"Bert, will you go get the amulet?" Mary asked. Bert stood and left the room

"When you were 10, just before we adopted you we took a trip to the beach. There a very evil warlock kidnapped you and Michael. He let you go but took Michael. We were able to rescue him and get the amulet that holds the power of Camelot, but not before he killed your baby sister and hurt me so badly that I died as well." Mary told her grimly

Jane was shocked, then an image flashed through her mind; Mary was lying in grandfather's arms, lifeless and bloody. 

"I hid the memories so deep in your mind that they could never be brought up again, But I guess with you tapping into your powers it's unlocking the parts of your brain that they are held in." Mary explained.

Bert returned and handed the amulet to Mary.

"This my darling is the amulet of Camelot. It holds a tremendous amount of power. Only a Poppins can use the power correctly. Otherwise it will eventually turn against the holder." Mary said "Jane, I will unlock those memories if you would like me too. They won't seem as frightening if you remember the entire scenario"

Jane thought for a moment. The memories will eventually be unlocked anyways; she might as well let her do it. "Go ahead" Jane said in a voice almost above a whisper.

Mary placed the amulet around Jane's neck. Then she quietly said a spell. Suddenly Jane was back at the pier. She turned around and there was James. She turned to run, and then he caught her. He held her over the side of the pier. Mary came running up then, they were arguing but Jane couldn't hear what they were saying. There was just a loud roaring in her ears. The man finally put her down and she ran to Bert. All of a sudden Mary went flaying and hit a wall. There was blood all around her and it made Jane ill.

The rest of the two days played out in Jane's head in a matter of minuets. When it was over she looked Mary in the eyes. "I lost you!" She said with tears in her eyes "I lost you and you came back to me" she hugged her mother close, appreciating every single second.

"I know love, I know" Mary's soothing voice repeated.

After Jane was calmed and falling back asleep Bert and Mary started to creep out of the room. 

"Mom?" Jane sleepily called

Mary came back to her daughter "Yes darling?"

"You told me that the amulet would be mine, but I'm not a Poppins! How can I control it?" she asked with a yawn

"Darling, just because you weren't born a Poppins, doesn't mean that your not one now." She kissed her daughters forehead "Good night my love"

Jane drifted off to sleep with dreams of what was to come as the amulet glowed around her neck. The adventure was just about to begin and Jane couldn't wait.

"The day has come for us to spread our wings and fly into the unknown. None of us knows what the future holds. So I say to you, the class of nineteen hundred and twenty-six; live each day like it's your last, because you never know where this crazy world will take you."

As Jane finished up her speech and looked out into the crowd, Her mom was the first person she locked eyes with. Mary's eyes were tearing but she had a huge full of pride smile on her face. Jane blew her a kiss and started to step off of the stage. David, who was sitting on stage, grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Jane bent down and kissed his cheek and returned to her seat. 

When the ceremony was over Jane caught up with her grandfather. "You have no idea how proud of you I am!" He said giving her a big hug.

"I couldn't have done it with out you!" she answered.

He smiled and the his tone became serious "Jane, we are going to have to work double time on your powers. I have a feeling that someone or something is going to try and take that amulet from you" he said touching the crystal around her neck.

"You can't be serious, who could possibly – "

"Hello!" Felicity popped up out of nowhere it seemed between Jane and David. 

Jane gasped "Felicity! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to give you these!" she said holding a bunch of English Violets out to her sister.

"Oh, thank you darling!" Jane said taking the bunch of flowers from her. "Where are mum and dad?"

Felicity turned around and caught sight of her parents walking towards them. "There they are!" 

Jane walked over and met them half way. After all of the hugs and congratulations were said David took Jane by the elbow. "Mary, would it be okay if this young lady spent a few day's to keep her old grandfather company?"

Mary smiled "Of course! If Jane doesn't mind, she is an adult."

"How about it my dear?" he asked

"I would love to!" Jane smiled.

Jane walked into the large house on Hertford Avenue and was immediately accosted by her grandmother Emily.

Jane, darling! It's been such a long time! My how you have grown up! You must be starving from that long drive over here. I'm going to fix you something to eat. My goodness you are all skin and bones! Mary certainly needs to feed you more! " She said doting over her granddaughter.

"Emily please! Jane is a grown woman! She can take care of herself." David chastised.

"I can't help it." Emily said "She is my first grandchild, I worry!"

"I'm fine grandmother." Jane smiled. Prettier

"Well here, let me show you to your room." Emily said taking Jane's carpetbag. "My, this looks familiar" Emily said with a smile.

"Mom gave it to me when I went off to school." Jane said remembering the first day she saw the carpet bag,

"Go ahead and settle in, darling. After dinner we will start on the lessons." David called after her.

As dinner ended David took Jane aside and led her into the study. Taking out a book he handed it to Jane.

"This my dear is all of the spells that you will ever need. Study them and know them well. They will be of great use to you." David said.

Jane opened the book and to her surprise the pages were blank.

"Um, granddad?" she said showing him the empty pages.

David laughed and took the book from her hands, "Good, your already done!" he laughed "You don't need spells my darling, just your imagination."

Jane smiled at her grandfathers joke. Then thought how funny would it be if Merlin showed up.

"Don't you dare call that man" her grandfather said shaking her from her train of thought. "he will never let you hear the end of it."

Jane was surprised, could he really read her thoughts?

"Now, I want you to think of the most horrible thing you could physically. Don't worry about hurting me." he said.

Jane thought for a moment and something on the wall caught her eye. It was a sword. She thought about taking that sword and slicing her grandfathers throat. The image made her sick and a tear slipped from her eye. All of a sudden the sword came from the wall and straight at her grandfather. Jane screamed and the sword stopped inches from her grandfathers neck. David took hold of the sword and replaced it on the wall.

"Very good my dear, I know that took a lot from you." he said hugging her.

"That's all I need to do to kill some one?" Jane sobbed into his chest. "I don't know if I want these powers!"

"Oh darling, your powers are for good to. You're a healer, you can heal with just the wave of your hand." he said. "Watch"

David took a knife from his pocket and cut open his hand "Think about it healed" he said taking her hand and placing it on his wound.

Jane thought and felt power underneath her hand. She took her hand away and the wound was gone.

"You see love, if you ever hurt someone you can heal them." David said. "now that I know your powers are fully developed I want you to use them as much as possible. Anything you can do. Clean up, make a pot of tea, anything, use your powers. The more comfortable you are with them the easier it will be to defeat your enemies. Go on to bed now love and get some rest. Tomorrow we will tackle flying."

Jane lay in bed going over what happened that night. She was not only a warrior, but a healer as well. She don't know what she would have done if that sword actually struck her grandfather. She slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of flying above the clouds.

An hour later David poked his head into Jane's room and smiled. She was floating above her bed. 'Her powers are coming along much faster than I thought they would' he thought and closed the door.

The next morning Jane and David walked into the back yard. It was bright and sunny, a practically perfect day. Jane took in a deep breath of fresh air. Filling her lungs with the smell of wildflowers, Jane smiled. She loved summer.

"Okay now Jane," David stepped forward and handed her an umbrella "let's see how far you have really come."

Jane examined the object in her hand. She expected to find a parrots handle, instead she held a toucan. It's long yellow beak jutted out and curved upward downward in a perfect handle. The red and blue painted feathers were bright and colorful. Jane opened the umbrella and looked at her grandfather.

"So, what do I need to do?" she asked

"Jane, you know exactly what you need to do." David chastised

Jane smiled and thought for a moment suddenly she realized that her feet were no longer on the ground. Jane glided around the garden effortlessly until a tree branch that she didn't see caught her foot.

She cried out she hit the ground hard , her umbrella caught up in the branches above her. David rushed over to her and lifted her up. Taking her into the house he laid her on the couch. He quickly examined his granddaughter. Her foot was unnaturally twisted and there was a large gash on her thigh. David sighed and chuckled. At least she didn't break two ribs and fracture her skull like her mother! David quickly patched her up and let her rest. She was definitely doing much better than he expected. He was so proud of her, he just hoped she had the self confidence to take one her adversary. David walked into his study and picked up the photo of his second granddaughter, Felicity. Her green eyes shone bright in the picture. He knew no matter what happened, Jane would protect her.

Jane awoke in her bedroom. She was sore from head to toe with a massive headache. She pulled on her robe and slowly made her way down stairs.

"Good morning darling! How are you feeling?" the cheerfulness in David's voice made her cringe.

"Like I have been through hell and back." Jane moaned as she sat down at the table. She looked at her grandfather with sad eyes. "am I ever going to get the hang of this?" she asked. Her eyes threatened to spill the tears that were slowly forming.

"Oh darling, your doing wonderfully!" he said with a big smile. "Much better than I expected, after all, you are a mortal. Well, were that is. I thought it would take you months to get flying down. You certainly proved me wrong." he said. Jane smiled, it made her feel good that he thought she was doing well, but deep down she knew something was still off.

"Jane," David said "the time is coming when you are going to have to protect the family." he said with despair "do you feel your up to it?"

"Honestly, no. I'm not ready yet…I know something is still not right." Jane looked at him "Please, you have to be there with me when the time comes."

"I can't be Jane, it's complicated. But I won't be able to help you." he said with sadness. "The evil will come when it thinks you are ready. At this moment, I think you are."

"But-" Jane started to say but stopped mid sentence. She noticed a water glass on the table shaking. Then she felt it. Powerful vibrations coming from the earth. Jane was scared, she had never felt this type of fear in her life. It was almost exciting.

Suddenly, A figure stood in the door way. Jane gasped as she realized who it was.

"I want what belongs to me" they said seething.

Jane finally understood why her grandfather gave her the powers and why he couldn't help her.

Felicity stood there, her normally blue eyes blazing green. She held out her hand expecting Jane to give her something.

"I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about." Jane said with a shaky voice.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about, the amulet, I am a Poppins by birth. I belongs to me." Felicity boiled.

Jane clutched the amulet around her neck. She wasn't gong to give it up, Felicity was obviously possessed by something, or someone. She had to break the control that they had over her sister.

"I will never give it up to you. It was given to me." Jane said with fire in her eyes.

"Alright, then I will just have to take it." Felicity growled. Suddenly the room disappeared and Jane found herself in a forest. Jane looked around, there wasn't a soul in sight. She was alone. Jane thought of her mother and said the spell that would take her home. Instead, she was taken to a cabin in the woods. It seemed oddly fimilar, but she couldn't quite place it. She slowly made her way to the cabin and peered into the window. There she saw her mother tied to a chair, unconscious. Jane's heart tore in two she had to get her out of there, but how? Felicity was obviously behind this. She had to be protecting the place somehow.

Jane heard a branch crack behind her and she spun around. Felicity stood a few feet away from her. The green in her eyes was like fire blazing.

"I knew you would come after her" she said "Now, give me the amulet and I wont hurt her"

"Felicity, she's your mother, how can you hurt her" Jane pleaded with her

"Like this" Jane suddenly heard a scream from inside the cabin. She turned and looked in the window, Mary withered in her chair, blood trickling from her mouth. Jane looked on in horror, helpless. She turned back to Felicity.

"That's nit, I have had just about enough of this" Jane lifted her arm and she flet the power of the amulet flow through it. Felicity shot through air and landed on the grass a few hundred yards away. Jane walked over to her and stood over her.

"Whoever the heck you are, you better give me my sister back or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Felicity seethed "You can't kill me, I'm your sister for god sake"

"Not by blood" Jane said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Jane conjured a long knife and it appeared in her hand, she held it over felicity and plunged it deep into her chest. Felicity cried out in pain then was lifeless. Jane stood and looked down at the once life filled body that was her sister, She closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. She had to do it, she just hope her mother would understand. Her mother. Jane turned and ran like a shot back to the cabin. Opening the door she quickly made her way to her mothers side. Untying her she took her mothers lifeless form in her arms. Holding her close she prayed for her to wake up. Suddenly she felt her move.

"Mom" Jane managed to say through her tears

"Jane" Mary said in a voice just above a whisper "Where's Felicity?"

Jane sighed and told her mother everything. After she was finished Mary hugged her daughter tight "you did the right thing Love, will you take me to her?"

Jane helped her mother up and the went outside. Jane led her mother to the spot where she had left Felicity, only to find the spot empty.

"She was right here, I know she was dead!" Jane cried. Mary looked around and stopped. Jane followed her gaze and found Felicity standing a few yards away, the knife still in her chest.

Jane was horrified, Felicity was alive! Jane hadn't killed her, but how? She was sure she severed several major arteries in her heart.

"Surprised?" Felicity asked slowly walking toward them. She pulled the blood soaked knife from her chest and dropped it. "You know Jane, you really should take better care of this" She held up her hand and there dangling was the amulet.

Jane's hand's grasped her neck. It must have fallen off. Jane looked at her mother "I'm sorry mom!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Mary smiled at her daughter and Jane was confused . Why would she smile at me when I had just lost the family's most valuable item?

Felicity tried to use the amulet, but nothing. She tried desperately to pull some power from it, but it was no use. She dropped to her knees in despair. "I don't understand…I was able to use it 16 years ago." She cried

Sixteen years ago? Jane's head reeled. Felicity was only fifteen, how could she have-

"James" Mary said with distain dripping from her voice. "I thought we got rid of you."

"You really thought it was that easy?" Felicity stood, but it wasn't really Felicity, it was James O'Riley. The man who had almost killed Mary sixteen years ago.

"No, but I didn't expect you to do this. Really James, this is low." Mary chastised

"It may be low, but I got what I wanted didn't I?" James said

"No, you didn't " Mary smiled and reached into her pocket. She held out the real amulet just out of James' reach

"That one is a fake, I had it replicated just incase, looks like I did the right thing." Mary turned to Jane and fastened the real amulet to her neck.

Jane felt the power course through her. It was overwhelming. She felt like she could conquer anything.

"Jane, get James out of your sister" Mary commanded.

Jane thought about it and suddenly a figure appeared to Felicity's right. Felicity collapsed in a heap on the ground shaking violently. Jane ran to her side and held her as she healed the stab wound .

Felicity's breathing returned to normal as she stopped shaking. She helped her up and turned to James

"Now what shall we with to you?" Jane asked

"I know, lets send him somewhere he can't possibly bother us" Mary suggested

"Great idea. Any suggestions? " Jane asked

"How about the third realm, he'll never be able to get out of there." Mary said with a devilish smile

"The third realm it is!" Jane turned to James and looked at him intently.

"Please, no. not the third realm!" he pleaded. But it was too late. He vanished and the girls were left alone in the forest.

A few days later Jane and Mary walked along the garden path arm in arm.

"Mom? Do you think we have seen the last of James?" Jane asked

"I don't know darling, but knowing where we sent him, he'll have one bloody hell of a time getting out of there" Mary and Jane laughed and continued walking down their path.


End file.
